Salutations Lawyers ! We are the Exorcists !
by Ed 18
Summary: Phoenix Wright meets Allen Walker ? XD 0.0Nothing could go wrong , right Wright ?
1. Chapter 1

The boy with white hair .

Phoenix slowly walked to the Wright Anything Agency . It was a very strange dream , there was a boy with white hair and a strange pentacle on the left sde of his face . And his arm ... it was abnormal . There were also 3 others , that was with the white haired boy , but Phoenix just could'nt see their faces .  
Sadly, his annoying alarm clock took himm away from his dreams . The mystery of it felt so ... real . It was as if he was going to meet the strange boy . By the time he reached the agency , Apollo and Athena were already seated at their desks . Both looked so like they were deeply in thought . They were in such deep thought that they did not even notice him . " Good Morning . " Phoenix said as he reached his desk (epiclyXD) That did it , both snapped back to reality . " Oh! Good Morning , Boss ! " Athena replied in her usual cheerfull voice , but it was slightly tainted with wonder . " Good Morning Mr. Wright ... " The 2 pointy horns of Justice replied , sounding alittle far away . It was kind of strange ... That's when Phoenix decided to tell his co-workers about the strange dream. When he started , it occured to him that both Athena , and Apollo had the same dream . How odd... It was not every day that your friends had the exact same dream .

" How is that possible ? I mean , that's kind of ... strange , ... I have never seen any body with a wearing does kind of uniform before , not to mention his left arm was super-natural like . " Apollo pondered .

" Who knows ? What if their real people !? " Athena shouted in excitment . She was acting like an eight year old now... At that moment , ... 'knock ' 'knock' ... All three of them froze . " I-I will get it ( shoot why did i lock it !? ) . " Phoenix muttered nervously .


	2. Chapter 2

The boy with white hair part 2 !:D

As he reached for the door , Phoenix almost wanted to go the opposite direction . When he drew out his hand for the knob ... ' SLAM ! ' It almost scared the crap Athena and Polly .  
Their Boss was as flat as a pancake( ouch ) behind the door and their eyes widened in shock to see who was their visitor .

Allen's Point Of View ( First Person )

I have no idea were I am , ... not to mention Lavi , Lenalee , and Kanda are no where near me . Not to mention that I'm seriously hungry , and my head hurts . ( Thinking about all of the sweets I'll enjoy when I go backto the Black order . :) ) So here I am , standing in front of a door . The moment I heard the door unlocking itself I literally ran in , ( It's Snowing Outside , and the wind is blowing my eye lids off . ) Unfortunately , I just HAD to trip . Using both of my hands I attempted to break my fall , somehow I ended up prying open the poor door slamming whoever was behind that door . My grasp on the door knob was not very sturdy , so I ended up being flung inside . ( rug burns ? ) When I crash landed in , something or someone must have been near the door too . So I ended up ramming into it . Okay , now my limbs kinda ache now ...I feel so tired suddenly ...Ugh, head hurts even worst now .

" H-Hey ! Are you alright !? Answer me ! "

I could'nt last any longer , darkness took over my sight ...

Normal Point Of View ( Third Person )

Athena was in full panic mode , Apollo is pretty much panicking himself by now . They first moved their guest on to couch , and then helped Phoenix get back on to his feet . The three Lawyers were in a mix of emotions . They never knew that a dream could just come to reality .

" I must be dreaming ... " Athena said quietly , almost hoarsely . She was pinching herself now . Neither of them could beleive it .

Author's note :

Dang Im bad at this ! XD This is like the first fanfic that i ever typed or something ! XD Anyways , Im kinda wanting to drop this ... If you guys want more of this , please review ! and also feel free to comment on my writting and plot design , it's always great to know what other people think about you , Even if their comments are mean and stuff ! XD


	3. Chapter 3

An Untitled Part Part 1

Kanda's Point Of View

My head was pounding like heck as I opened my eyes ... everything was so blury . Just great . By the time my vision FINALLY cleared itself up , I was surrounded by piles of pure white snow and those stupid flowers . I forced myself to stand up ( my limbs hurts like heck too . ) , and oh crap , it's s-so c-cold !:( . The wind was screaming , and even more snow poured on me . Mugen was still by my side , ( thankfully ) but the damned Moyashi , Baka-Usagi , and Lenalee is nowhere to be seen . I began to walk out of this dinky park that I just happened to be in . Random thoughts clouded up iin my mind as I walked . ! Ugh...what !? Somehow I fell back onto my knees , and my head decided to pound even harder . Everything soon became blury again , ugh ... this is just an miner fever , right ? I forced myself to stand up , but I only managed to fall back down . That's when I began to feel overly dizzy ...

-People Park -

Trucy happily skipped out of the Wonder Bar . Everybody had loved her amazing magic tricks tonight ! :D She just so happened to pass People Park , when she noticed someone lying on the park's snow covered ground .  
At first , she thought she must have been hallucinating . But then it struck her that she was seriously not hallucinating . She quickly rushed to the person , almost tripping on all of the snow that was piling up . However , she could'nt help the person up . As she reached to get her cell phone with shaking fingers , Trucy looked at the stranger unsure of what to do . Thankfully , he was not hurt or anything . She had sent a message to her daddy about the situation . That's whan Trucy decided to try dragging the stanger by his feeets , leaving an opddly shaped trail behind . It seemed to actually be working ! ( what a miracle , Kanda is lighter becease of some reason here , okay ? ) And so , she ended up draging him , all the way to the Wright Anything Agency , hopefully someone was still in there ...

-Wright Anything Agency -

Everything calmed down after awhile . The white haired boy was now resting properly now . He had only hit his head , and caught a cold but there was nothing too big . Phoenix just had one BIG bruise , thank goodness that he din't break any of his bones . They had so many questions for their guest ,  
enough to fill a whole swimming pool . He shifted quite a number of times in his sleep , and muttered a few things that they did not catch . Suddenly the door burst open , revealing a dark figure... wait , ... Trucy ? Who she was dragging suprised Phoenix , Apollo , and Athena .

" T-Trucy , um ... wh-what are you doing ? You should'nt bring or drag other people just because they have a request . "

" Oh Come on , Polly ! You should have picked up your dinky phone ! Anyways , Thena , Daddy , can you help me ? I found him unconsious at the park , I mean , what if he got frost bite ? "

Author's note

Sooooooo , maybe I'm not dropping this after all , mainly because I hardly have any reviews ... Anyways , review if you want to find out what happens next , or review if you wanna poke fun of me !:D Hopefully , the next few chapters are longer than the ones i currently posted , but I am still thinking about dropping this .


	4. Chapter 4

Untitled Part part 2

Author's Note: Ouch , so far my reviews are like, ... not very supporting right now ... T.T So, I might be still updating this crap, but only when i feel like it , because I have school , you know ? Anyways , Welcome to ... CHAPTER #4 !:D I hope you atleast review or enjoy it !T.T ...Please review if you want to poke fun , or support me ...Just to let you know ... I suck at typing and writting ... T.T

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Allen slowly opened his eyes , even if he still wanted to be in his beautiful dreams . As soon as he did , ... well , you could say that he felt as if he was being baked alive . No... I'm not going to die like this ...  
Not when there is so much more I need to do ... Using most of his strength , he managed to sit upright , like 90 degrees or something . Wait ... It's just a sea of blankets !? So he was drowning in all of these peices of *bleep* !? Alle almost jumped uot of there , breathing in releif . By the time he calmed himself down , it was time to get the heck outa here !

Walker's Point Of View

I bolted to the first door that I saw , hopefully this place is close to the Black Order . Just how in the world did I end up in this place ? Oh well , right now is NOT the time to be thinking of that , it's time for an escape plan !

" H-hey ! Were are you going !? "

Urk! " Um..."

" Don't just stand there and go : "Um..." ! Let's just get things overwith ! My name is Athena Cykes ! " Athena said alittle too gleefully . She flashed him the peace sign , smiling hapily . It's as if she was the goddess of hapiness .

" Uh- I'm Allen , Allen Walker . " I said awkwardly . The next thing I knew was that we were having a very long conversation , she served some tea and some cookies that were baked by one of her dearest freinds , appearently , a magician named Trucy Wright . Athena was leading the conversation and asked many questions . Of course , I tried my best to answer them . Timampy isnt here ... I swear he was resting on my head earlier ! I wonder if he folloed me here or stayed behind at the Order ... Pretty soon , I started asking questions too . Like the energetic person she was , she answered them with great enthusiam .

" Right , this is the Wright Anything Agency ! We currently have one in the Talent Agency , Trucy Wright , and three on the Law side ! Mr. Wright , Apollo, and me ! "

" Uh, okay ... " Geez, I wonder how I end up in this " Wright Anything Agency " place . At that moment , she looked like something struck her head .

" Allen ! Is there by any chance if you know someone ... wearing a similar uniform with black hair and a ponytail !? "

Wait a second ... Is she talking about him !? No way ... I mean , why would Kanda be doing here !?

" Er- Yeah ... did he had a katana ? " I asked .

" You bet ! "

Author's ending note

I am so sorry for taking so long ! And yet this chapter is short ! School is killing me ! I have a load of homework !T.T I think the easiest one so far is Orchestra Homework ... Any ways , sooner or later , i might post a new story , that is mainly focused on Ace Attorney . But that does not mean Im dropping this , okay ? :) Please review !  
Haha! I can not beleive Im still striving forward with only 4 reviews !XDXDXDXDXDXD 


	5. Chapter 5

An Untitled Part Part 3

A/N : I don't feel like writting right now ... 5 reviews , 93 views really !? How am I supposed to know if you hate it or like it !? T.T You guys hate me ... If I don't get more than 8 reviews , I'm dropping this ... My sister keeps on commenting that The (default) Male Avatar in FE Awakening looks like Allen , and I hardly care . This chapter WILL be pretty short , okay ?

- Wright Anything Agency -

The rest was pretty much chaotic in some way . But everything was fine , like he says .

" I AM APOLLO JUSTICE , AND I"M FINE ! " Apollo screamed at he top of his lungs with his chords of steel's help. The last night , snow had made a "beautiful" wall against the Agency , so they were stuck inside for the night . Yuu-Chan , or ? in Phoenix , Apollo , Athena , and Trucy's case , was still unconsious , until now . So he's making that face , again . I mean , who likes being woken up by Polly's loud voice ? NO ONE . Allen simply recovered , without caring much since he's a better gentleman than Professor Layton . ( That's not exactly true ) He felt kind of lonely . Most mornings , he woke up with Timcampy . Now , he's simply looking for food . Athena stood up and stretched , she looked at Allen for a second before asking : " *Yawn* Who are you again ? " It hit him pretty bad , since most of people remembered his name . ' Allen Walker ' is pretty catchy don't you think ? He attempted to answer her as casually as possible . That was when all that had happened snapped back to her . Every. Single . Detail.

" Sorry about that Allen ! Guess I was still sleeping huh ? " She said cheerfully , despite the situation they're in . She then flashed him one of her signature smiles .  
It lightened the mood up alittle . Ah , the power of smiles ! Trucy neared him , mainly there to look for some small breakfast . It took awhile for her to notice him ,  
in the drowsy state that she's in , you can't blame the child of magic .

" Um... You must be Allen Walker , right ? " She asked . ( The Child Of Magic Theme~2013 plays )

" N-nice to meet you ! And you are ? " Allen asked with his "charming smile " . Trucy couldn't help but blush alittle before answering him , and showing him one of her minor magic tricks . That was how they had started a very long conversation , until he was perceived when he spoke about having a small job before he was an ' exorcist ' that din't matter much to him . " Gotcha ! " Trucy screamed/said . He had tightened his grip on his left arm when he said that .

To be continued...(maybe)

Would you like to save the game ? 


	6. Chapter 6

An Untitled Part Part 4

A/N Forget about the reviews ! Atleast I know that people are still reading this ! "Danke" , Traffic Graph ! Let's not forget that I'm still attending school , so updates will be harder . Sorry if you waited too long ,  
but here it is , Chapter 6 ! :D I hope you guys and enjoy it , and don't forget to R & R !

XXX

Walker could only blink at the sudden out burst . Trucy was staring at him intensly . He could almost feel sweat dripping from his fore head . You could say that he was sweating bullets . " Allen , when you said that being an Exorcist din't matter much to you ... your hold on your left arm tightened ! Meaning , ... that you are CLEARLY lying ! " She pointed her index at him , just like her adoptive Father , and half brother always did . Allen felt like he was just found guilty . Athena stared at him with disbeleif at first , then cracked a faint grin . She put her hands on her hips then flashed another peace sign .  
" When you lie ti an Gramarye , they make sure to pull the truth from you before they leave ! " Athena whispered to him . He almost turned whiter than his own hair . He tried to find his own voice to defend himself but failed miserably . " ... Trucy . You shouldn't press him so hard , it must be something private . I can hear how desperate he is to keep it a secret . " Athena said knowingly . Trucy understood , but was still curious .

" Good Morning , Athena , Trucy ... where is Apollo ? " Phoenix emerged from some place . They had forgoten about him . But they did hear him screaming , so he should be fine ... right ? Nope ! He's about to get diced by our beloved Yuu-Chan ! "Aaaaah ! The joy of someone getting killed by Kanda !" Komui would say . Phoenix , Athena , Trucy , and Allen received their answers alright , in came Apollo , running for his life . A crimson blade followed him , or rather flew after him . He ducked just in time to save his skin . Kanda came storming after him , or his beloved Mugen . No one could really tell . The only thing they could really tell was that Apollo is as good as dead . Actually , it was rather enjoyable . It was a good show , that could have beaten Les Miserables . Not .

" K-Kanda ! Stop it ! " Allen screamed at him , before protecting Apollo with his Innocence . Their eyes widened at the sight . Or in his case of who else was there in this overly colorful place . " Moyashi . Why and what are we doing , here ? " He glared at all of them with great annoyance . Widget turned flashed from yellow to blue , then red . " You hurt Polly , and I will punch you on the face . " It said angrily at him . Kanda flinched at the speaking "toy" . Athena covered Widget with her hands as she grimaced at what he just blurted out . Trucy grinned and bonked herself on the head . ( her 'silly' sprite ) " Hey Polly ! Are you okay ? That was quite a feat over there ! " She giggled . Appearently , she has no idea what was about to become of her brother . Human jam between the ceiling and the floor . Or maybe even worst . Athena helped him up as the two exorcist bickered . His pointy locks of Justice were all droopy as he slowly recovered from the mad swordsman ... number two . " Excuse me ! " Athena chirped suddenly at the 'pair' . " Are you related to Simon in any way ? " She asked obnoxiously .

Blackquill was a very pale prosecutor . He was given the death penalty , but a lawyer proved that he did nnot kill his former mentor , Metis Cykes . On two of the cases that Apollo and Athena teamed up on , Blackquill had prosecuted them fully . During the trial when Athena was accused of murdering Apollo's friend , Clay Terran & her own mother , Metis Cykes , he had also prosecuted for part of the trial . On each one of them , he had atleast got himself a Quick-Draw victim or two . " ... " " ... Mr . Wright , he ignored me ... N-never mind that . Allen , can you tell us about the magic trick you just did with your arm ? " She turned serious . Allen wasn't going to get away this time . There was going be alot of explaining to do first . Phoenix was dead curious and so were the rest of them . " Um ... I-I am not sure if I am following you , Athena ... " He said nervously . Apollo's bracelet tightened , Athena grew even more tense , Phoenix prepared to break the many Phyche-Locks that they had , and Trucy began perceiving them .

Just then , in came a knock from outside . The Agency's door creaked open , allowing snow to enter . A tall , snow covered figure clunked in like a block of ice . The experience of a snowman walking in was pretty scary . The figure slammed the door shut before brushing snow off his face .

" Hey Allen , Yuu-Chan ! It has been a while ! " His cheerful voice sang .

* * *

To Be Continued ...

A/N 2 : Guys , I want to make sure you know both AA and DGM . You know , to understand the story better ! Blackquill , Edgeworth , and more random people might appear ! So be ready for anybody , even Larry Butz ! XD


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: The Red Bunny

"Lavi."

"Yeah?"

"What the hell are you doing this circus."

"I followed your corpse, of course!"

That did it, the red head was going to be turned inside out in three,two,one...Too bad. Lavi's whell was going to keep spinning. Thanks to none other than Athena Cykes. No body even knew how she managed to get a hold on Mugen. It must have been a miracle. An aura began radiating from the two. " ."He gave her a special murderous glare.  
"Objection!You can't just go around, trying to kill your friends like that!It's a crime!You're going to get a guilty verdict for sure!"She screamed at him, her grip overpowered burst out into a fit of laughter. Kanda almost looked pathetic against her. Almost, if it weren't for his height. The first thing he said after his greeting was:"STRIKE!" And don't ask how his eyes flew to Athena, instead of Apollo's amazing hairdo. "Athena, let go of his sword." "M-Mr. Wright! But-"  
"Kanda, do you promise to not threaten anyone else with your katana? " Phoenix asked in his full on 'Daddy' mode. It was when he was wise, calm, and a boss. The exorcist gritted his teeth as he pulled Mugen away from her with a signature"Tch.". (Note that Athena is about the same age as Lavi and Kanda.) Apollo looked awfully impressed at how easy it was for Phoenix to tame another hyper 19-year-old. Allen was halfly distracted by the tricks Trucy was practicing. He had no idea how she teleported Apollo's Attorney badge into her Magic Panties.  
"Ah! Lavi? How exactly did you make your way in here? Outside in covered in snow..."It was an extremely easy answer for Lavi. " I used my brilliant mind, and...THIS!" He whipped out his Innocence. The two other exorcist held their breathes. His hammer shone under the Agency's light. Apollo's horns drooped down. He had expected more than... a hammer. "Uhhh...Lavi? How did that het all the snow ou of the way?" Athena asked ,exasperated. Lavi grinned sheepishly, and said:  
"I used a magic trick."  
Trucy turned her attention to Lavi. She got slightly competitive when it comes to magic. Silence hung on the air as soon as he said that. One, Phoenix halfly beleived that. Two,Apollo din't beleive it at all. Three, Athena was ready to see it being demonstrated. Four, Trucy was highly curious how he pulls it off. Allen's mind was racing in thought of how to peel of all suspicions if they got suspicious of them. Sadly, he had no idea that one can perceive the truth out of you, another can hear your emotions, and another can break phyche-locks. Like a Boss.  
"Soo, how can I bring you guys back to your homes?"Phoenix asked. "Er-We live...we live at the same place,sir." Allen answered with the best of his made Athena think that they were college roomates. "Oh? Very well, you wouldn't mind me driving you three home, right?" He offered, despite his I-need-more-coffee-mood. "Um,...sure?" Allen answered, completely unsure. As soon as he said that, more trouble was coming towards them. Trucy stood up and took an iron grip on Lavi's wrist.  
"Lavi, can you teach me that trick? The magic trick that you used to melt all of the snow, please?"She asked in a high pitched voice. Clearly, she had no idea what was ahead .

Ed 18 here!

Guys, I am so sorry for the late update and short chapter! Please forgive me, my HW has been killing me these past few days! Any ways, I hoped you guys liked this, and don't forgat to R&R!  



	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Chaos Starts

"Daddy, I am kind of... about them, I mean."  
Phoenix glanced at his adoptive daughter, then back at the window. They had allowed them to leave in the cold two hours ago. Apollo left for his cozy house but Athena decided to stayed with the Wrights to help clean things up. Six phsyche-locks appeared when he asked Allen about the Order that he mentioned. The tune that Athena was humming annoyed Phoenix only slightly but this was the fouty fifth time it had looped. But it was just plain on catchy, so it ended up looping around in his own head. It had started snowing lightly 24 minutes after they left. "There! All done!" Athena exclaimed in relief. But it wasn't very cheerfully tuned. She must have have been worried about their guests too, she was pretty transparent after all. The footprints that the three exorcists made were now slowly fadding. Not a very good way to spend time, don't you think?  
Trucy was preparing some warm chocolate milk by the time he ripped his eyes away from the window. He could only be lost in thoughts at the very moment. "Uh...Boss? You okay there? Is that visit from Allen,Lavi, and Kanda still on your mind? They'll be fine,...I think."Trucy gulped at the mention of being fine 'fine'. She closed her eyes for three seconds to regain her composure. She wished everything would be as fine as her brother would have said it would, but something was bothering her. A gut feeling, perhaps? It was the feeling you'd get when you feel like you're in danger. Phoenix crammed all his evidence back into his court record. The trial might be canceled...And Apollo will start fretting about it. The urge to break the physche locks overwhelmed him now. He was used to breaking almost all of them. "I'm going out."He declared. "WHAT!? ! The wind's howling again! Snow is going to transform you to a snowman!"Athena exclaimed in astonishment.  
"Daddy? Why would you even want to go outside? You said that we'll wait-"  
"Trucy, Athena...I need to investigate this mather."With that, he pulled his hat further down and off he both of them confused. Widget glew bright yellow.

Athena Cykes's Point Of View:

I remember sensing a strong wave of...sorrow from Allen when Lavi said "circus".Why was that?It could have been something similar to...N-No.I must not think about that day again. It still haunts me...When left, a strong curious aura was there. Did he saw some physche-locks? So they are hiding things...Half of me wants to find out, the other half doesn't want to be so nosy. *sigh* Why is there more, and more mystery standing on each other every day? I looked at Trucy. Huh!? W-what? Is this.. fear?  
"Trucy? What's wrong? Why are you...Are you afraid of something?"I asked. "! Yes. Something's bothering me. I don't know what is it. Nothing is wrong. But something definately feels out of place, Athena!"  
"Hey! Maybe you're worried about Mr. Wright.!" I tried. I hated to see people upset or anxious. Sometimes I wish that Apollo's "I'm fine!" could be something worldwide.  
Hmmmm...Maybe we should follow him.  
"How about we follow him? Then maybe we can find out what he's investigating!"I exclaimed. This seemed to cheer her up alittle, atleast. We got up and slapped our coats, gloves and other gear on. Widget was glowing green and I was indeed very excited to find out what Mr. Wright was hiding! Pretty soon, we were dashing out. But the sight that greeted us , was astonishing. Around the agency's entrance , there was only a one centimeter layer of snow. What could have happened here? The next block has maintained its 5 feet of snow. Right near our footprints the fading ones of Mr. Wright's. It also smelt like someone has been burning something around here. "Come on, we'll have to hurry before he comes back!"I pointed at the direction of People Park. "Right!" She agreed. We practically swan trough the snow after we passed the first block.

-December 4 People park-

Huh? It's that smell again! What? All around people park just had a thin layer of snow! Just like back at the agency! Does that mean that-My thoughts were interupted when a loud 'crash'  
came out of nowhere. We could hardly see a single thing as the snow fell harder upon us. The light snow fall had suddenly turned into some kind of blizzard. I quickly reached and held Trucy's wrist so we couldn't part ways. The ground then began to shake. Panic and fear rose up upon us. I kept my iron grip on her, I can't let go no mather what! After what seemed like 5 minutes, the 'earthquake' stopped. Even the wind and snow calmed down. "Trucy! Are you alright!?" I asked as Widget turned blue. This...is like we're trapped in some nightmare! My head started to throb, but I ignored it. "Y-yes. I-I'm fine. Ah! Athena!" I immidiately realized what was she talking about. I was bleeding badly.

Ed 18 Here!  
I noticed that alot of stories has cliff hangers so I'm trying one out, heheh...Please don't kill me. Should I ship Polly with Athena? Maybe, and maybe not. Have you checked out Celite's 'Century Aftermath' yet? You should, people! It's good! Hahah! I meant to post this in December 1 but here's a treat! In case you haven't known yet, I am on miiverse! My ID username is 'ExcorcistEd1218', and my nickname is Timcampy! Follow me if you like, and check out the activity feed because I'll be posting some drawings and Fanfic Notices.


End file.
